Coffee For The Queen
by grrlgeek72
Summary: This was written for 'elsanna' week on tumblr. I don't usually ship elsanna, but this idea came to me and I wrote it. No incest, Elsa and Anna are not related in anyway here. Also, no sexytimes or even kissing. But it got a pretty good reception on tumblr, so here you go.


Author's Note: I don't usually do elsanna, but what the hell. Rated T for Teen, non-incest, nothing sexy at all. This is something I posted on tumblr for elsanna week, for 'coffee shop' au day. Of course, being me, I took a slightly different tack.

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x

Queen Elsa of Arendelle looked up at the sky when the first raindrop landed and thought, "Drat!" The clouds were gray and threatening, and she knew it was a matter of only a few minutes before the deluge began.

"Captain, let us go to the coffee shop, quickly, please. We can wait out this rainstorm there," she ordered the Captain of her bodyguard.

The Queen and the three men walked briskly to the nearest coffee shop, one that Elsa often visited and that she knew had a wide selection of brews, tea and coffee both. Just as they entered, the skies opened and the rain began to drum on the canvas awning shading the shop windows.

"Just in time, Your Majesty!" chuckled her guard Captain.

"Indeed."

The shopkeeper bustled over and bowed to his most welcome customer. "Your Majesty, how may I serve you today?" He held out a chair for the Queen to seat herself, then waited for her to order.

Queen Elsa of Arendelle was young, only 22 years old. Her coronation had taken place just over a year ago when she reached her majority. Sadly, she had actually been ruling the kingdom since her parents' death 4 years ago in a tragic accident at sea. For three years she had shared the governance of Arendelle with her Royal Council, although it took an almost unanimous vote to override one of her decisions.

Her father, the king, had taught her well however, and there were rarely divisons of opinion that were so deep that the Council felt the need to go counter to her decision on a matter.

She was extraordinary in another way, as well. Elsa had been born with magic, with the ability to create ice and snow at will. When her parents became aware of this, they had gone to great lengths to seek out tutors to help her learn to harness and control her magic. She would one day be the Queen, her magic was simply another skill she had to master; like speaking French or learning the nuances of the _Almanach de Saxe Gotha _so that when it was time for her to pick a consort she could choose wisely.

Elsa had enjoyed the tutoring; she loved her magic and the things she could do with it. Her only regret was that there was no one to share her delight and play with her. She was an only child. If only there had been a little brother or sister to play with, her childhood would have been perfect.

"Your Majesty, may I be so bold as to suggest that you try something new today?" asked Olaf, the owner of the coffee shop.

"Why, certainly, Olaf. Your shop has always been a provider of delightful beverages. I would love to try something new that you have to recommend," Elsa replied. She smiled kindly at the portly shopkeeper.

"It will take just a few minutes to prepare. Please excuse me." Olaf bustled away to the room behind the counter where his more elaborate creations were put together.

Elsa passed the time while watching the rain continue to pour outside. Rainy days could be soothing, as long as one didn't have to actually experience them by getting wet. She frowned, as she remembered that her Council was beginning to get … assertive about her need to find a consort. She found their arguments tiresome. And disconcerting. It was indeed her duty to provide Arendelle with an heir. As it stood, if something were to happen to Elsa, the crown would pass to a distant cousin in another kingdom.

But for whatever reason, for a reason that Elsa herself couldn't name, she had no desire to find a Prince Consort. Her coronation ball had been attended by many of the men named in the _Almanach_, and she had danced with them all. But there had been no spark, no … connection with any of them. They were generally pleasant and friendly (with the exception of that prince with the hideous auburn sideburns, eww), but none of them seemed like a person she wanted to share the rest of her life with.

Before she had a chance to follow that particular gloomy thought down yet another rabbit hole, Olaf returned with a steaming concoction on a tray. He set the large mug down carefully in front of her. It was topped by … "Is that whipped cream, Olaf?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, it is, Your Majesty. One of the innovations that I think you will find makes this an exquisite delight of a beverage. Please, take a sip and tell me what you think."

Elsa picked up the mug and carefully took a sip, trying to avoid a whipped cream mustache.

"This is wonderful!" she exclaimed. "The mixture of flavors, the delicate blend of chocolate and coffee! You're a genius, Olaf!" She took a deeper draught of the drink and sighed as it warmed her. "What do you call it?"

"It's called a triple mocha fudge latte, Your Majesty. And I can't take credit for it. My apprentice recently returned from studying on the continent, and this is one of the things they found there."

"I must thank him personally, then. I declare this a most satisfactory drink, and decree that you may advertise it as having the Queen's special recommendation!" Elsa's eyes twinkled as she said this; she had given her recommendation for other items in Olaf's shop, and the fact that she was a regular customer made him very popular indeed with those who sought to emulate the Queen's tastes.

"Ah, Your Majesty, my apprentice is actually not a 'him', but my daughter. My dear, please introduce yourself to Queen Elsa."

A woman, not much more than a girl, came out from behind Olaf and curtsied to the Queen. "Your Majesty, thank you for your compliment."

Elsa looked her over. She appeared to be a few inches shorter than Elsa herself, with red hair and green-blue eyes. Eyes that seemed to have depths the likes of which Elsa had never seen before. She could lose herself in those eyes …

"You are most welcome, ah?" Elsa found her voice to ask the girl's name.

"Anna, Your Majesty, my name is Anna." She smiled at the young Queen, and even though the rain continued to pour down outside, Elsa felt as though the sun had come out.

* * *

Totally unedited by anyone else. Let your imagination take this down whatever path you like.

I have thought about two more chapters for this story, but they will come later. I need to finish "Dogs of War", dammit!


End file.
